powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Kissmanga/Member 9
Info Appearance He is an old man with a muscular build and have a lot of scars all along both of his arms and also on his face. He usually wearing his army uniform. Personality He loved his family and wanted to do his best for them. Powers Superhuman Physiology: Daniel skin, muscle, and bone tissues have several times the density of the same tissues in the body of a human being, contributing to his superhuman weight. He is invulnerable to powerful energy blasts, weighted impacts, falls from great heights, explosions and various other opposing forces. *'Superhuman Strength:' In spite of his advanced age Deniel was much stronger than most Human. He could lift 700 ton. He also able to augment his strength to even greater heights. *'Superhuman Speed:' Daniel, despite his age, was capable of running and moving at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete capable of speeds rivaling most superhumans. *'Superhuman Agility:' Daniel agility, balance, and bodily coordination, were far superior to the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Sense:' Daniel possesses an extrasensory "danger" sense which warns him of potential immediate danger by the manifestation of a tingling sensation in the back of his skull, and links with his superhuman kinesthetics, enabling him to evade most any injuries, unless he cognitively overrides his automatic reflexes. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Daniel reflexes, were much more superior to the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Daniel highly advanced musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a human. As a result, he possessed superhuman stamina in all physical activities. He could exert himself at peak capacity for months before fatigue would begin to impair him. *'Superhumanly Dense Tissue:' Daniel skin, muscle, and bone tissues were about 3 times as dense as those of a human beings, this contributes, in part, to his superhuman strength and weight. *'Superhuman Durability:' Daniel body was considerably more resistant to physical injury than the body of a human being. His body was capable of withstanding great impact forces, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, falls from great heights, and powerful energy blasts from cosmic level beings without sustaining injury, however, though to what extent is unknown. *'Regenerative Healing Factor: '''Daniel is capable of regenerating massive tissue damage or loss to a degree far beyond than any human, he is even able to regenerate missing limbs and organs, faster and with much more efficiency than other. *'Extended Longevity': Daniel has extremely long-lived. He aged at a pace much slower than human beings. He was also immune to all known Earth diseases and infections. '''Expert Combatant': He is a master of hand to hand combatant. Master Tactician: All his years of experience as a soldier resulted in him becoming a master tactician which could possibly win him many battles. Expert Marksman: He is an expert marksman skilled in throwing weapons and firearms. Expert Acrobat: He is skilled in gymnastics, acrobatics and aerials. Master Advanced Covert Ops: Due to his experience traveling the world and working for various government agencies, Daniel is also a trained expert in multiple types of weapons, vehicles, computer systems, explosives, and assassination techniques. Multi Language: Thanks to his superhuman memory and his experience, he can speak English, German, Russian, Spanish, Japanese, French and Italian. Absolute Memory: Daniel can remember and recall everything that he have ever experienced, encountered or learned in his lifetime. He needs only to read, hear or see something once and he will never forget it. *Immune to Memory Manipulation Superpower Intuition: Daniel can, by seeing an ability at work, intuitively understand how it works, how to control it, and how to master it. He can teach others how to control their abilities once seeing their power. He can also be able to develop a countermeasure if he understand an ability long enough to figure out it's weaknesses. *Ability Mastering *He can copy a power and intuitively know how to control and master it. *He can also learn enough about a power to exploit any potential weaknesses. Martial Arts Genius: He has an encyclopedic knowledge in hand-to-hand fighting styles; therefore understanding and analyzing opponents style of combat and flaws in the opponent's attack and defense. He can also use attacks that can automatically knock down the opponent or use the strength of the opponent to his favor. *Ability Intuition *Attack Prediction *Combat Adaption *Counter *Absolute Combat *Enhanced Strike *Martial Arts Intuition *Pressure Point Intuition *Special Attacks *Unpredictability *Visual Nullification *Weapon Proficiency Hell Training: Daniel has developed incredible abilities through an excessive training regimen with God and Demon. *Meta Combat *Self-Power Augmentation *Superpower Evolution **Ability Transcendence Absolute Mobility: Daniel can fluidly move around in any environment or conditions, allowing feats such as kicking off any surfaces including intangible and ever-changing surfaces. He can move with complete ease on land, air, water or anything else. His movements can not be bound, restricted or sealed in any way, allowing them to ignore things like Binding, Acceleration, and even Inertia. Abilities Four Symbol Authority: Daniel has the authority to summon and control the power of the Four Symbols limitless. The Four Symbols is four mythological creatures in the Chinese constellations, each one representing a direction and a season, and connected to certain elements. *'Azure Dragon of the East' **Air Manipulation ***Electricity Manipulation **Ambient Energy Manipulation **Asian Dragon Physiology **Plant Manipulation ***Wood Manipulation **Spring Manipulation *'Vermillion Bird of the South' **Ambient Energy Manipulation **Avian Physiology ***Phoenix Physiology **Fire Manipulation **Heat Manipulation **Summer Manipulation *'White Tiger of the West' **Ambient Energy Manipulation **Autumn Manipulation **Feline Physiology (Tiger) **Metal Manipulation **Rage Manipulation ***Berserker Physiology *'Black Tortoise of the North' **Ambient Energy Manipulation **Snake Physiology **Tortoise Physiology **Water Form Manipulation ***Water Manipulation **Winter Manipulation Dark Element Manipulation: Daniel can create, shape and manipulate the elements of a darker, detrimental nature; that which damages, destroys, and consumes anything/everything they come across, representing the hazardous destructive side of nature, which in turn ignores most of the limitations and weaknesses of the normal elements. In essence, this is about solely controlling the negative powers of nature itself. *Damage Amplification *Dark Elemental Attacks *Destruction *Disaster Manipulation *Elemental Manipulation **Elemental Energy Manipulation *Pain Inducement *Unhealing *Black Earth Manipulation **Black Metal Manipulation *Dark Acid Manipulation *Dark Fire Manipulation *Dark Light Manipulation *Black Lightning Manipulation *Dark Water Manipulation **Dark Ice Manipulation *Dark Wind Manipulation **Dark Smoke Manipulation *Grim Darkness Manipulation Equipment Makarov pistol: It is a medium-size, straight-blowback-action, all-steel construction, frame-fixed barrel handgun. In blowback designs, the only force holding the slide closed is that of the recoil spring; upon firing, the barrel and slide do not have to unlock, as do locked-breech-design pistols. Daniel never reload the bullet to this gun thank to his elemental power, he can create infinite bullets through it and continue shooting it without reload. *'9×18mm Makarov (Bullet)' IMI Desert Eagle: It is a large-framed gas-operated semi-automatic pistol. The pistol is fired by a single action hammer, and has a manual safety switch on the slide. The ambidextrous safety switch rotates a drum mechanism which sits over the firing pin, causing the firing pin to lock in, which prevents it from moving forward and reduces the possibility of the gun discharging accidentally. Daniel never reload the bullet to this gun thank to his elemental power, he can create infinite bullets through it and continue shooting it without reload. *'.50 Action Express (Bullet)' *'.44 Remington Magnum (Bullet)' *'.357 S&W Magnum (Bullet)' *'.440 Cor-Bon (Bullet)' *'.41 Remington Magnum (Bullet)' AK-12: It is a Russian 5.45×39mm assault rifle. The AK-12 is primarily chambered in 5.45×39mm cartridge, Kalashnikov Concern also offers the rifle in 7.62×39mm cartridge, designated as the AK-15 and evidently of similar design. A short-barreled versions of the AK-12 and AK-15 are also being worked on, designated as the AK-12K and AK-15K. Daniel never reload the bullet to this gun thank to his elemental power, he can create infinite bullets through it and continue shooting it without reload. *'7.62×39mm (Bullet)' Barrett M82: It is is arecoil-operated, semi-automatic anti-materiel rifle. It is a .50 caliber, shoulder-fired, semi-automatic sniper rifle. Like its predecessors, the rifle is said to have manageable recoil for a weapon of its size owing to the barrel assembly that itself absorbs force, moving inward toward the receiver against large springs with every shot. Daniel never reload the bullet to this gun thank to his elemental power, he can create infinite bullets through it and continue shooting it without reload. *'.416 Barrett (Bullet)' Benelli M4 Super 90: It is an Italian semi-automatic shotgun. Its function is designed around an entirely new method called the "auto regulating gas operated" (ARGO) system. The short-stroke design uses two stainless-steel self-cleaningpistons located just ahead of the chamber to function opposite the rotating bolt, thereby eliminating the need for the complex mechanisms found on other gas-actuated automatics. * .410 bore (Bullet) M67 grenade: It is a fragmentation hand grenade used by the United States military. M18 Colored Smoke Grenade: It is a US Army grenade used as a ground-to-ground or ground-to-air signaling device, a target or landing zone marking device, or a screening device for unit maneuvering. M84 stun grenade: It is magnesium-based pyrotechnic charge inside a thin aluminum case, contained within a perforated cast steel body. Upon detonation, it emits an intensely loud "bang" of 170–180 decibels and a blinding flash of more than one million candela within five feet of initiation, sufficient to cause immediate flash blindness, deafness, tinnitus, and inner ear disturbance. Gustaf Bazooka: It is an 84 mm man-portable reusable anti-tank recoilless rifle. *'84 mm (Bullet)' Ox Army Knife: '''It is a knife that Bin made especially for Daniel. The Knife has the same desige as the OKC Chimera. The knife is very sharp itself, sharp enough to cut through metal just like paper. '''Ring Of The House: The ring that can open the portal that lead to the House of Solomon. Island Ring: It is the special ring that Bin made for Daniel. It giving him fully access to the Mystical Sky Island. Weakness Unknown Category:Blog posts